Trouble with a serect
by BlueBibite
Summary: Three new boys are at the school and the girls are having a harder time keeping the serect that they are the Powerpuff Girls Z! And what serects are the three new boys keeping from the girls that even they don't know about yet. Romance, Drama and shocking surprices is happinning in highschool with these teens, what will happen? reds, blues and greens.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the city No one's POV

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the frustrated monkey. He couldn't think of one think to create that will destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z once and for all. "I need to find a weakness, Mojo. Something that will help me in defeating them for good, but what?" Mojo asked himself, going into deep thought. He needed some info, ANYTHING that will give him an advantage, but no one really knows were the girls go or what they do when not fighting crime, it's like they just disappear! That is, in tell a villain is destroying the city. He needs help in order to figure out what they do or where they go. Mojo decided he'll call the other villains to help out and maybe they can rule the world together! So he got busy finding everyone and told them to meet at the outskirts of the Morbucks mansion.

At the Morbucks mansion

Mojo walked in front of the small crowd of villains, "I, Mojo Jojo, have brought you here to help me defeat the Powerpuffs once and for all!" Mojo said with pride.

"Oh where have I heard that one before!?" shouted Ace as the others agreed.

"Every plan we tried failed! What makes you think this one will work!?" shouted Fuzzy.

Mojo started to clench and un-clench his fist as his anger builds up from all the insults and reminders for his past attempts. "Because this time we`re going to use their weaknesses against them!" Mojo shouted at them.

"Okay then, what are their weaknesses then? Because we have no idea!" Snake said gestured to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Well, um…..I'm not sure of that myself, but that is what I came to talk to you about. No one knows where they go or what they do when they're not fighting us!" Mojo replied.

"WE KNOW WERE THEY GO!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. "WHO SAID THAT!?" Mojo ask/demanded.

From the back of the crowd step out the Rowdyruff Boys with smirks on their faces. "Well, we know two places they go to or come out of sometimes, but that's better than nothing, right?" Brick said with his arms crossed over his chest as the other two chuckled.

"Well come on! Don't leave us hanging, what do you know 'bout the puffs that we don't?" Ace demanded well getting inpatient with them and the silence.

"Well we see them go in and out of the professor's lab sometimes." Boomer replied in a monotone voice with his hands behind his head. 'I should have known THAT! They took me there the day I became evil!' the monkey thought to himself.

"And we sometimes see them fly in and out of some building." Butch said while mimicking Brick's position.

Mojo looked at them a little annoyed, "And what type of build would this be?"

"Some school" Brick said knowing neither Butch nor Boomer would now the answer.

Ace looked at him with an evil smirk on his face, "Oh really, and how would YOU know what it is, better yet, WHY are you following them? What? Do you guys have some kind of crush on them Puff's?!" Ace said point his cricked figure on Brick's chest.

The boys blushed a light pink from the last statement; it was almost un-noticed a side for Ace and Mojo who notice this action. "WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK WE HAVE SOME SORT OF CRUSH ON THOSE HAGS!" Brick yelled at his face.

Ace grin and replied with a low voice only Brick caught "Then explain to me, why you blushing?"

Before Brick could do anything, Butch stepped in, "We were following Boomer's little crush when we seen her walk into his 'school', after waiting for an hour we saw a strange light flash on top of the roof and the hags jumped into the air." This caused Boomers blush to go to a dark pink.

"And who would your little crush be?" Princess (she transformed and told Mojo to have the meeting near her place cause she wasn't going to some dump) said in a flirting tone. Boomer's blush only got deeper.

"Some blond hag with her two friends, a candy loving redhead and a raven-hair dude." Butch answered for Boom.

Mojo watched as the boys chatted/argued with the other villains. He took in all the info the boys had, it wasn't much but after re-playing what they said in his head, he got very suspicious as to what the light was on the roof the boys had seen. What did it meant? Did the girls have another form the walk unnoticed in the crowds? If so then this is just what he needed, but he needs prof to state if his hypothesis is correct or not. But how?

"BOYS!"Mojo shouted to get everyone's attention. They looked at him ready for what he was about to say, or so they thought. "YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!" Mojo shouted with an evil grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

At Mojo Jojo's 'lair'

No one's POV

Mojo walked through the front door with an evil grin on his face. Behind him were the Rowdyruff boys with questionable looks on their faces as to what the monkey has planned. When Mojo announced that they were going to school, the boys started yelling out questions as to why the hell do they have to go to school, how in the world did they get became part of the monkeys crazy plan and why should they help. Mojo only said to follow him back to his lair.

"So why are we here again?" Boomer asked as the other two looked at the monkey with the purple cape. Mojo pulled a laver and a table popped up with different colors liquids in different sized vials set on it with other chemistry stuff on it.

Brick then got a bad feeling as why they were here, "Okay, what are you going to do to us?" he asked examining the chemicals. Butch and Boomer then realised what Brick was worried about and started to get nervous as to what might happen.

"Oh, don't worry; it's all part of the plan, Mojo. With the new information you three gave me, I have a theory about the Powerpuff girls z, but I need prove to know if it's correct. That's where you three come in, Mojo. You three are going to the school were you seen the weird light and try to find any information about it and if you notice any odd behavior about the students, Mojo." Mojo said while mixing some liquids together.

"What kind of odd behavior are you talking about?" Butch asked eyeing the monkey.

"Anything like flying, giant hammer, skipping class when a villain is causing trouble, pink eyes, powerpuff related, Mojo." Mojo replied holding a vial over the Bunsen burner.

Brick looked at Mojo curiously "You think the Puffs got to school?" Mojo just nodded. "But they wouldn't just walk around in public, if so the paparazzi would be all over them!" he stated.

"That is why you three are going to school, Mojo, I need you to find out if they are going to this school and if they have a second form, a secret identity, where they can walk in public without being notice! Mojo." Mojo said finishing the serum he was creating and handed it to Boomer.

Boomer looked at the clear serum and crock an eyebrow, "What? You what me to drink this?" he asked pointing at the vial. Mojo just grin at the blue eye boy. Boomer's eyes widen and jumped back "HELL NO! I'M NOT DRINKING DOME CHEMICAL YOU JUST WIPPED UP!"

"Just drink it! Mojo." Mojo said shoving the vial to the boy face.

"NOOOO!" Boomer shouted walking back but tripped and fell on the hard cement floor. He looked up only to have Mojo shove the liquid down his throat.

Both Brick and Butch watched in horror as Mojo shoved the serum down Boomers mouth. "BOOMER!" they shouted and ran next to him as he passed out in Brick's arms.

Brick looked up at Mojo, his face red with anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" He yelled as some tears escaped him.

Mojo grin evilly at the boys, mainly at Boomer and told them in a low and dark voice, "I just gave him a power-up. And now, it's your turn." Both boys looked up in terror as the evil monkey came towards them with two more vials in his hands…..

One week later.

At the School. First period

Momoko's POV

This sucks! I don't have ANY of my friends in my first period class and it's my least favorite subject, English. The language it so hard! But it's one of the most popular languages in the world and my parents said I have to know the language if I want to go to Niagara Falls with them next year! I decided to sit near the back because I don't what the teacher to get curious when my belt goes off. Oh ya! I almost forgot! I'm in the tenth grade, and sophomore in high school!

The teacher walks in with a stack of papers in his hand, probably our test from last week and todays work. But behind him was a redhead boy, he was wearing a gray t-shirt underneath a red shit that was left unbutton, dark blue jeans, red Jordan's with black lasses and a gray baseball cap he had on backwards with red writhing on the hat. But what really got me were his piercing red eyes.

I'm not as boy crazy as I use to be but he looked HOT! And I wasn't the only one that though so, all the other girls started to giggle, whisper and one even shouted "HEY CUTIE! YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND!?" he sweet dropped at the question. He turned to me and a light blush appeared on his face. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up so I looked down at my completed homework.

Mr. Taylor cleared his throat to get the students attention to introduce the new student. "*Good morning everyone, we have a new student with us today!*" he said. Half the class looked at him confessed. Mr. Taylor was from America, but his mother was from Tokyo, so he could speak both English and Japanese fluently. "Would someone like to translate? No one…..Momoko!"

I looked up from my desk at the sound of my name being called. "You said good morning everyone, we have a new student with us today." I answered. English wasn't my favorite subject, but I was one of the top students.

"Very good" he turned to the new kid "Please introduce you're self and three things about you."

He nodded and faced the class, "Name is Kukai, Kukai Katsumata. I like biology and chemistry, my two cousins, Ikuto and Eiji are starting here too and my favorite thing to do is play my guitar. *Oh and I am half Canadian and Japanese too!*" he said the last part in English with a different accent then Mr. Taylor.

Mr. Taylor looked impressed, "Well then, there is an empty seat next to Momoko, she can help you to catch up and show you around the school so you don't get lost again. Momoko, please raise your hand!" he said. I raised my hand and Kukai walked up to me and sat down beside me. I told him what we're doing in class right now with a light blush on my face from standing so close to him. I looked up at him to see if he was caught up but my voice was lost when I looked into his eyes. I could feel myself heat up more and quickly sat back down before something else happened. I tried to look forward and pay attention to the lesson, but I keep looking over at Kukai, every time blushing. 'I wonder if he's in any of my other classes?' I thought to myself.

At first period

Kaoru's POV

I was sleeping peacefully in class before the teacher came in. I feel someone poking me, thinking it was my best friend Mitch, the poking wouldn't stop though, so I opened my eyes, only to see two forest green eyes staring at me. "Hey!" he said.

"Hey, who are you again?" I asked while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Name's Ikuto, you?"

"Kaoru." I looked at him; he had jet black hair that was slightly spiked up, he had a black long sleeve shirt on with green sleeves, jeans that were ripped at the knees and gray Nicky's with dark green lasses. He was trying not to laugh at something but was failing badly. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, hehe, just that, um, isn't 'Kaoru' a girl's name, hehe" he said, still trying not to laugh.

"Well, I HOPE so, considering I am a girl." I said while looking down at the work sheet given to us to work on today, man I HATE math.

"Wait, you're a chick? I'm sorry, I couldn't tell with how you're dressed." He said. I looked down at what I was wearing and frowned. I was wearing baggy green track pants, black tank top that fit my curves but covered it with a green baggy sweater and a black hat with my hair sticking out at the back. I don't blame him; I look like a gangster.

"So when did you come in?" I asked trying to focus on the sheet in front of me.

"Half an hour ago, at the beginning of class." He said not even looking back at me. He was sitting in front of me.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at the clock, 'HOLY SHIT! I SLEEPED THROUGH HALF THE CLASS!' I thought to myself. I looked back at Ikuto, he did look cute…Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING!I JUST MEET THE GUY! I poke his shoulder and he turned around, "Hey, can I see your schedule, I what to see if we have any other classes together." I asked. He grabbed a sheet and handed it to me. We had 6 out of 8 classes together, including lunch!

I handed him the piece of paper back, "So?" he seemed curious to know.

"We have 6 out of 8 classes together. Do you want me to walk with you and show the school a bit? We're going to same why anyways." I replied. He gave me a warm smile at nodded then turn back to his work. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit. 'This is going to be a long day…'

Before first period

Miyako's POV

I was sitting in class drawing in my sketch book, when a note fell on my desk. I open it and read;

Hey cutie, what's your name? and do you mind showing me around?

I looked up to my right to see a new student looking at me with a warm smile. He had blond hair that kind of flipped out, but in an adorable way, a navy blue t-shirt with a with long sleeve shirt underneath and a dog tag, black jeans, and white convers that were splatted with different colors of paint. But I couldn't stop starring at his deep ocean blue eyes. He was probably the cutest guy I've seen in this school.

"Um, I-I'm Miyako, w-who are you?" I asked while extending my hand.

He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckle, I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing, "My name is Eiji, Eiji Yambuuki. So would I beautiful lady like you mind showing me around after class?" he asked me.

"Um, SURE! Do you think I could see you're schedule, I'm curious to know if we have any more classes together other than History?" I asked. He got his schedule out and gave it to me. I looked over the piece of paper and smiled to myself.

As I was reading, he came from behind me and whispered in my ear giving me shivers up and down my spine "So, what do we have together?"

"We have everything but math toget-" I stopped as I turned, we were only centimetres away from each other. I was frozen, starring in to his blue orbs as he starred into but crystal blue ones. I could feel myself lean in slightly an-"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" The bell went. I snapped back to reality a quickly sat back down in my seat before the teacher came in.

"Good morning every one, today we have a new student with us! Please come and introduce yourself!" Miss. Smith said.

Eiji walked up and all the girls started to go crazy for him. "Hey, name is Eiji. I'm 15, I like to dance, act, sing/play piano and guitar and paint or draw, and I like to read/write comics and novels." He said.

"Very good, please go back to your seat and Miyako, could you please help Eiji catch up?" Miss. Smith asked me. I nodded and pulled my chair beside him to help him out. He was starting to get it when I felt his leg brush mine. I started to blush a deep pink while he moved his leg and apologized, I gave him a warm smile a scooted closer. 'This is going to be a great year!' both blonds thought as they continued to work together.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch

No one's POV

The girls all sat down at the picnic table under the big oak tree where they usually eat their lunch. Kaoru pulled out a container with leftover bacon and eggs from that morning, her favorite. Momoko was happily eating her lunch while Miyako was nearly poking at her food. Momoko looked over at her friend and notice her behavior, "Hey Miyako, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted?"

Miyako looked up from her food and replied with a slight blush "Well, not really, I-I mean, um never mind, it's just some new kid flirting with me."

"Bo it bot, in naber bobher you bhis bag!" Kaoru said trying to talk with her mouth still full of eggs.

Both Momoko and Miyako looked at her weirdly; neither of them understood what Kaoru was talking 'bout. "Kaoru! Swallow first before you speak. Not only is it rude but NO ONE can understand you!" Momoko said glaring at the green eye girl. "Miyako, boys always flirt with you, why is it that this one got you all nervous and blushing?" Momo asked looking worried at her friend.

Miyako sank down lower as she said in a low voice "I, um, I almost um, kissed him…" She was blushing bright pink know.

"What?" Momoko said.

"I, um, I almost, um, almost kissed him…" she said once again but the last part very quiet.

Kaoru was now getting annoyed as was Momoko, "Miyako, SPEAK UP!" Momoko shouted while taking a big drink from her water.

"I SAID I ALMOST KISSED THE NEW KID!" She yelled. Kaoru began the chock on her bacon as Momoko did a spit-take across the table. Miyako was now as red as tomatoes after she yelled out her almost kiss and sank even lower in her seat.

"WHAT!" Both Kaoru and Momoko shouted after re-covering.

"It was an accident! I turned around and he was right there and I got lost in his eyes and then I started to lean in to kiss Him! The only thing that saved me was the bell! I'm sorry, I don't know what happen!" Miyako said before either friend could say something else.

"But Miyako, it isn't like you to just kiss random boys that flirt with you. Every boy in school has asked you out at LEAST once and yet you never said yes unless they proved they really wanted to date you." Kaoru said still a little shocked that her blue eyed friend almost kissed some new kid.

Miyako looked up at her friends "Well, it's not like I planned it, he was just so sweet to me, and he look hot and I got lost in his deep blue eyes and-and, hum" She said trying to understand her actions her shelf.

Momoko was listening to Miyako and was able to piece together what she might be going through. "OMG! OMG! I THINK I KNOW WHY!" She said a little excited.

Both girls looked at her, "Really?" Miyako asked.

"OKAY! It's just a thought, but I think you might be crushing on this guy BIG TIME!" Momoko answered with a big grin on her face.

Miyako sweet dropped "Momoko, it's not some story where it's love at first sight or anything."

"Well..." started Kaoru. Miyako and Momoko turned to her wide eye. Kaoru never agrees with Momoko with this kind of stuff. "She might be one to something. I mean, it's not EXACTLY love at first sight, more like what Momo said, BIG TIME CRUSH at first sight. You blush every time you talk about him, you get lost in his eyes, and you just said he was 'HOT'" she said mimicking Miyako with the last statement. Miyako blushed even deeper from the thought of liking Eiji. Momoko sank in her seat listening to Kaoru and started blushing madly.

Miyako and Kaoru both notice this, "And I thought you were done being all boys crazy?" Miyako asked innocently.

Momoko looked up at both her friends, "HEY! I'm not as bad as I was when we were 13, but, it's just, I um, I can't stop thinking about his piercing red eyes, and he is really good at the guitar. And he is just so hot!" Momoko blushed deeper with every thought. "But I feel so childish around him! I mean look at me! It looks like my mom still dresses me!" She said looking down at her outfit. Momoko was wearing a skin tight hot pink tank top, but was covered by a light pink sweater that has different kinds of candy designs at the bottom, a pink skirt over some baby blue tights, her brown boots, and her big red bow on her head.

Now it was Kaoru's turn to look down at her food, "Ya? Well at least people can tell you're a girl….HE THOUGHT I WAS A DUDE!" She shouted letting a tear escape.

Miyako looked at both of her friends and smiled, "I know how to cheer you two up! How 'bout we go shopping! We could all use a new look." Both girls looked up at their blond friend. Momoko looked excited while Kaoru looked a bit nervous. "Hehe, don't worry Kaoru, we'll help you look for more girly but comfortable outfits for you!" She said trying to relax her.

Momoko then piped up "Wait!? You said 'He thought I was a dude' is there a guy that caught your eye?" Momoko looked more curious while Miyako looked excite.

Kaoru turned to Momoko and sank in her seat with a light blush on her cheeks after recalling her outburst, "Maybe, so what!" Kaoru muttered but the two girls still heard.

They both now had wild grins in their faces, "TELL US ABOUT HIM!" They both shouted eager to learn more about the boy that got Kaoru to blush, which is VERY rare.

"Okay, okay! His new as well, has beautiful forest green eyes and-, IS COMING THIS WAY!" Kaoru said rising (not yelling) her voice. Miyako and Momoko looked up only to see Kukia and Eiji walking their way as well.

The boys sat down and joined the girls sitting on front of their counterpartner. The girls were trying to not blush, but it was easier said than done.

"So, I know Kaoru, but I haven't meet your friends" Ikuto said pointing at Kaoru. Both Miyako and Momoko turned to Kaoru realising this was the guy she had her eyes on.

"Momoko"

"Miyako"

"Nice to meet you, name's Ikuto, their cousin." He said point to the two beside him.

"I'm Kukia" He said introducing himself to the other two.

"Eiji"

"So what were you three talking 'bout? Surely not use?" Kukia said in a mocking tone. This caused the girls (not Kaoru, she avoided eye contact with Ikuto) to blush slightly that almost went unnoticed, ALMOST!

Eiji grin and looked at Miyako "Hey, we never got a chance to walk around the school, would you mind if we go now?"

"Um, sure…." She said sounding a bit nervous. The two teens got up and walked towards the school.

Ikuto then stood up and looked down at Kaoru who still avoided eye contact. "Hey! I heard you signed up for soccer, BOTH teams. So you wouldn't mind showing me some of your moves?"

Kaoru looked up forgetting the whole 'avoid eye contact' thing "You're on! Hey, maybe I could teach you a few moves pretty boy." She said while said walked ahead.

Ikuto smirked and followed close behind "I thought I was hot!" he shouted back.

"HA! In your dreams!" she yelled back while she started to run. Ikuto started running after her leaving the two redheads at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

With Kaoru and Ikuto

Ikuto's POV

We are at the soccer field practicing and showing off our moves. Man, Kaoru is really good, no wonder she's on both teams, I wonder if she plays anything else. "Hey, how 'bout we play a little one on one?" I shouted to her trying to get her attention.

She caught the ball and looked at me with sweat beating down her face, "Sure! I just need to cool down I bit." She took of her green sweater and throws it on the bench. I looked at her and mentally slapped myself of EVER thinking she was a dude. I felt my face getting hot, not being able to take my eyes off her curves and her chest. "HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STARE OR ARE WE GOING TO PLAY!" She yelled back at me, snapping me out of my trance.

I nodded and ran over, starting the game. (35 minutes later) It was a close game, and we're tied right now 3 to 3. I looked over at her from across the field with the black and white ball under my left foot. She was now sweating even more and her hair started to stick to her face. Oddly enough, it made her look even hotter the before. I kicked the ball and started running towards the goal ready to finish this game. I was probably as wet as she was with sweat, but I didn't care at the moment. I faked the kick to her right and swerved to her left as she fell to the ground. I laugh and continued running. I was about to make the final score when out of nowhere Kaoru slid right in front of me, kicking the ball away from the two of us off to the side and tripping me in the process. I looked up with a mouth full of dirt as she started running to the opposite side with the ball at her feet. I ran after her trying the steal the ball before she got to close the net. I was 'bout to catch up when she stopped in the middle of the field, she started to kick the ball up in the air. She jumped and roundhouse kicked the ball as it flew into the net. My jaw hit the ground in aw, as Kaoru jumped in joy of winning the game.

"HAHA! YES! I WON! WOHOO!" She yelled jumping up and down.

"What-But you where-HOW!" I said still amazed of how last kick.

"I'm just that good!" She answered with a grin on her face.

I looked at her and chuckled to myself at her excided energy, "Okay, well we better start heading back; class is going to start soon." I said starting to walk back to the building.

She grabbed her sweater and started walking beside me. "So, tell me something 'bout yourself, we're you from, your family, anything really. I barely know you." She asked me.

I looked at her and thought for a moment 'like what...I KNOW!' "How 'bout we play 20 Questions? Cause WE know nothing about EACHOTHER!"

She looked up at me after putting sweater back on 'but I liked the view ' and nodded her head "Sure, I'll go first! Umm, do you have and siblings?" she asked.

"Yup! I'm the youngest for 6!" I turned to ask her a question but found her looking at me with widen eyes. "What?"

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR PARENTS WERE BUSY!" She screamed still looking socked.

I laugh at her reaction "HAHA! Okay, it's my turn. Hm, what other spots or activities do you like/do?"

"Well my friend, that is a long list you're looking at, but if it was my top 5, it would have to be…soccer, wrestling, skate boarding, karate and rugby." She said with a big grin on her face. "MY TURN! Where you from?"

I looked down at the thought of where I'm from "Truth is I have no idea. We moved a lot cause of my dad's work, I do remember staying here for the longest but that's a different story. Anyways, my turn, what's your family like?" I asked curiously. They have to be a very spot loving family.

"My mom's a great cook, younger bro in school, older bro moved out last year and is in college and my dad is a professional masked-wrestler." She said it like it was obvious.

I choked on my water from the last part. Note to self, DON'T mess with this chick! "WOW! That's something you don't her very day."

She just shrugged her shoulders "I guest, so how long have you been in town?"

I thought for a moment remembering the past week, "To tell you the truth, 3 years."

Now it was her turn to chock on her water "3 YEARS! Dude where have you been?"

"I honestly don't know. I remember getting here; we were only supposed to stay for a year. A week before we were about to leave, me and my cousins decided to go out at night. The last thing I remember was watching some weird dude put some chemicals and stuff like hair into this machine we were hiding behind, the BOOM! Nothing! We all woke up last week to find out we've been missing for 2 YEARS! In that time my dad got a permanent job in Tokyo so I'm not going anywhere." I said telling her to whole story, well, that I came remember of anyways.

She looked at me with her jaw on the floor and her eyes bugging out. "WOW! That's crazy. So you have no idea what happen over the last two years?" I shook my head no. then something started to beep rapidly. I looked at Kaoru with a questionable look as to what that was. She looked down at her belt then back up at me. "Sorry, got to go. See you in class!" she yelled back at me while she started running in the school.

"HEY! WHERE YOU GOING?!" I shouted while started to run after her.

With Miyako and Eiji (same time the greens are playing soccer/20 questions)

Eiji's POV

"And this is the music room!" Miyako said with a big smile on her face as she open the door to show me.

I walked in and examined the room. There was a different level for every row with 15 chairs in each of the 5 rows, all the percussion instruments where set up in the far back right hand side of the door to enter, a grand piano on the other side of the room from the door, couple of different of rooms for more private practices on the opposite side the room behind the piano and a room for all the other instruments on the left of the door. There was a few other students there practicing.

I walked across the room to the piano with Miyako following right behind me. I sat down and brushed my fingers along the keys "Would you mind if I play something?" I asked.

"Go right ahead!" Said what I assume was the teacher. I nodded and began to play Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. After I finished everyone started to clap for me.

Miyako sat down beside me looking at the black and white keys "I didn't know you could even play the piano." She said as she started to play Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams lightly.

"Looks like you can too" I said as I watched her play. "So when did you learn to play the piano? Do you play anything else?" I asked as she got to the second verse of the song.

"No, but I do wish to play the guitar someday." She said still playing.

I looked up at a warm smile on my face, "Well, how 'bout today!" She stopped at looked at me, "I could teach you!"

She gave me a beautiful smile that maid my insides melt, but shook her head, "I'm pretty sure you have better things to do the to teach me how to play guitar." She said looking back down at the key board.

"Well, we are in a music room at school, might as well learn some music!" I told her while getting up to get an acoustic guitar for us to start. She got up and we both took a seat in the front row. I gave her the guitar and went behind her to help her with a few basic notes. Every now and then, I would look down and see a slight blush on her face which made her look adorable. After 'bout half an hour, Miyako got lots of the basics down like the frets, the string numbers/notes and a few easy chords. "You're doing great." I whispered in her ear.

I could feel her tense up a bit and see her blush deepen. "Um, t-thanks." She said trying to avoid eye contact, probably cause of what happen in Spanish class this morning. I felt my face heat up a bit from that thought of Miyako almost kissing me.

I then started to move her hand and whisper in her ear again "How about we work on playing a song now that you know some basic chords." I was moving her hand to the chords she needed to play whispered to her to beat and the count. She was starting to get the beat of the song when something started to beep.

Miyako jumped up startled as I fell back into the chair behind me. "OH! I'm sorry Eiji, but I have to go!" she said putting the guitar down and ran for the door.

I watched her run out of the room as I got up from the mess of chairs, "MIYAKO! WAIT!" I yelled as I started running after her.

With Momoko and KuKia (After they where left alone)

Kukia's POV

After both my cousins left with Momoko's friends, we decided to go to the green house to get started on our biology project. The green house was filled with different plants, some in the sun, some in the shade, growing from the ground to the ceiling, some eating files and big bins of composed and the end of each row of pots and plants.

We were walking around examining the plants we had to for the project. "So, you like this kind of stuff?" She asked as she quickly sketched a drawing of a plant.

"Well, sort of, there are different parts to biology. I more prefer the study of how the bodies work and stuff like that." I said looking down at the assignment.

"Wow! I don't think I can do that, look and/or examine a body like its some new found discovery. I get nauseous just thinking 'bout the b-blood." She said while she started to sway a bit.

I looked up to see her just about to fall. I dropped my books and caught her before she fell to the ground; I set her down to the ground, sitting her up as she recovered herself. "I guess you really don't like the thought of blood."

She gave me a weak smile as she tried standing up, but fell back into my arms. I felt myself blush a bit from our position. My right arm was wrapped around her waist and left under her shoulders holding her up. She had one arm around my neck and the other lightly touching my right arm. I caught a light blush take place on her cheeks; I found it really cute on her. I helped her stand up and pulled her close to me. Our bodies were close; I rest my forehead on hers as our lips were only centimeters apart. I felt her breath hit my lips as I slowly lean forward then-"HELLO MY KUKIA-POO!" Someone shouted.

Momoko jumped back after the outburst and started to pick up her book and papers with a deep blush on her face. I looked up to see who it was that interrupt us 'So close!' I thought to myself. There at the door stood a girl 'bout our age with stars in her eyes, 'NO! I was NOT falling for her, this chick literally her STARS in her EYES!' brown her that was put into two puff balls on either side of her head, I tight yellow V-neck T-shirt with the V WAY to low, purple-pink mini skirt, yellow heels, bunch of bracelets on both her wrist and WAY to much make-up on. "Kukia what?" I asked.

"Kukia-poo! Your nick name silly!" she said running up to me and hooked her arm with mine.

I looked at her weirdly and tried to pried myself from her grip, 'No go, so has an iron grip!' "And what makes you say that's my nick names?" I said still trying to get free.

"Well what would like me to call you?" she said giggling.

"Nothing from you!" Both I AND Momoko said at the same time. I looked up at her and seen her face red with anger towards the girl.

"What is Miss. Boy-crazy doing here?" she said giving Momoko the same glare. 'Boy-crazy?'

"WE were working on our biology project!" Momoko said trough her teeth.

"More like working on kissing my boyfriend!" the girl yelled back crossing her arms.

"WHAT!" We both yelled again.

"I NEVER AGREED TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"I yelled at her now really trying to get free.

"Oh, but you will…" she said leaning in trying to kiss me. I tried moving back when the crazy bitch was pulled off of me and thrown out the green house.

"Stay away from us." Momoko said in a low and scary voice while slamming the door on the shocked girl.

She walked back to me like nothing happened and opened her book again. "Jealous are we?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Momoko looked up with a dark blush on face again, but calmed herself down. "What? Did you what her to shove her tongue down your throat?" she asked rising an eyebrow at me.

My eyes widen and I shuttered at the thought of it. "Haha! Thanks for saving me though."

She gave me a warm smile that made me blush slightly and thought, "Hey, we barley know anything 'bout each other, why don't we play 20 Questions for the last 10 minutes of lunch?" I asked while closing my books.

She looked up at me and nodded smiling while closing her book too, "You first!"

"Okay, um what's your favorite thing to eat?" I asked not really knowing where to start.

"Do all sweets count? Cause I LOVE anything sugary!" She said.

I chuckled to myself then got an idea. I looked over at her and grabbed her chin in between my thumb and index-figure while looking into her cotton pink eyes, "I love sweet things too." I said while giving her a quick peck on the lips and whispered in her ear "and you taste very sweet to me." I leaned back and smiled.

Momoko was as red as a tomato and looked down at her books when suddenly her belt started to beep and flash. "Um, I'm sorry, I got to go!" she said getting up at leaving.

I got up and grabbed her wrist "What! Why? Was it because of the kiss?" I asked not wanting her to leave.

She looked down at her belt and back up at me with worried eyes, "No, it's, um I HAVE TO GO!" She shouted pulling her wrist back and running at full speed.

"MOMOKO! STOP!" I yelled running after her.

With the girls

No one's POV

The girls ran to the stair heading to the roof, with the boys running after them. They got to the second floor and lost the boys there. They then ran to the roof while the boys were looking for them on the second floor.

"Where did they go!?" Ikuto yelled getting angry.

"I think they went to the roof." Eiji said pointing at the open door leading to the roof.

The boys nodded and ran up the stairs. When they got to the top, they ran out only to find no one there.

"Where are you?" Kukia said while a pink, lime green and baby blue streak faded in the sky behind them, heading towards the smoke in town.


	5. Author's Note!

HEY! BlueBibite here!

I just got an account on fanfiction but I've been working on the story for a couple of days now. I'm still new to this and I didn't know how to write my author notes in here.

I just thought to make this quick note to clear some things up. So in chapter 2, the little star things * means they are speaking in a different language, I'm not going to start writing in different languages cause one, I can only speak two, and 2, I want you guys to be able to understand it too. But if I do, I'll give you the translations at the bottom.

This story takes place two years after HIM was defeated, so the girls are 15 and the RRB are 12, so they would start to get little crushes.

Another thing is that I didn't read over the first four chapters. It was spelled cheek, but some things don't make sense. Like in ch.3, I typed boats instead of boots when describing Momoko's look. So plz for give me if you see any miss spelled words or bad grammar, I try my best!

Second last thing, I know there isn't a lot for romance between Kaoru and Ikuto, but that will come, same with what happen to the RRB if you still haven't figured it out.(there's a hint as to wear Kukia, Eiji and Ikuto have been for the past two years and what happened to the RRB) the next chapter will clear a lot of what happen to the ruffs what they drank the serum(yes, Brick and Butch did drink it sadly) and to where these boys came from.

Lastly, I know I updated like 4 chapters in one day, but just to not confuse you, I've been working on this story for a bit and I just got the account on fanfic. I do promise to update soon, but after Christmas holidays I got to get ready for my exams, so ill do my best.

That's it for now, plz review and tell what you honestly think.

Till next time! BlueBibite out!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello, Blue here.

So as promised, this chapter will clear up a lot of things if you haven't guest who these boys are yet.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own characters, the plot and colorful hair!

At the park

No one's POV

Mojo walked through the park kicking stones on his way. Right now the Gang Green Gang was destroying and stealing money from a bank, but Mojo could care less. He was in deep, deep thought thinking over what happened a week ago.

"AHHHH! I DON'T GET IT, MOJO! The serum was supposed to make them stronger, not make them disappear, Mojo!" Mojo Screamed, scarring people out of the park. Mojo didn't care; he had better things on his mind than terrorizing the people of Tokyo today.

Mojo sat down at a park bench decided to go over the whole problem from the start.

FLASHBACK

_No one's POV_

_After chasing the other two around for half an hour, Mojo was finally able to get the last vial down Butch's throat. "HAHA! FINALLY! Now, to wait, Mojo." He said while sitting in a chair, watching the boys to see the serum take effect. After 'bout 20 minutes of waiting, Boomer who was the first to take the serum, started glowing!_

_Mojo looked up and gave an evil grin, ready to start explaining to the dumbest ruff what happened. But something was off, after he stopped glowing, instead of boomer laying there, there was another boy who looked exactly like him, but Mojo didn't see or feel a dark (or light) aura around him!_

_The blond boy began to move; he pulled himself up in a cross-leg position and held his head as if I just hit it if something. "OW! Wh-what happen?" The boy asked looking out with one deep blue eye._

_Mojo blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't playing any tricks on him. He then looked at the other two ruffs (or what's left of the ruffs, for now) and began panicking! "OH-NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Mojo shouted, startling the blond teen._

_The blue-eyed boy then jumped up, fear all over his face. He pointed at mojo trying to say something, "Your, your, your, your, your…MOJO JOJO!" He yelled starting to run for the door. Mojo the jumped in front of him, blocking his path._

"_OH-NO YOU DON'T, MOJO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOOMER?" Mojo demanded._

"_LOOK YOU CRAZY MONKEY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS 'BOOMER' GUY IS!" He shouted still looking terrified. He then pushed back the huge monkey and ran out into the bright delight._

"_I hope the other two don't disappear too?" Mojo said as he started between the two ruffs and back at the door. He sat down starring at the green and red ruffs. After sitting and waiting for something to happen for 10 minutes, Brick started to glow, and like Boomer, there was another boy in his place, but this one was fast asleep._

_Mojo decided to examine the boy now that he's sleeping. Mojo took a closer look at him; he was wearing a crimson red t-shirt with black open vest, black baggy jeans, red and white Air Jordan's, a gray baseball cap worn backwards on his short dark orange-red hair. But what really caught his eye was the belt and watch._

_Mojo carefully took off the belt, making sure not to wake him (Ya right, he's knocked out!) and examine it more closely. The belt was black with a small red, green and blue buttons on the side but really it was the crimson red compact with the black 'R' in the middle. Mojo took the compact and open it, reviling a blank screen. "I wonder what this thing is, Mojo?"_

_While examining the belt, Butch started to glow, but Mojo didn't notice (-_-). As the glow died down, mojo turned around to get a better look at the watch, but when he leaned forward looking at the redhead, he seen two blood red eyes staring back at him._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. At the same time, the Butch look-a-like jumped up looking confused as to where he was. The red eye teen jumped to his feet and grabbed the other yelling "GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND RUN!"_

_Mojo just stud there frozen as the boys ran out the door away for his lair. Mojo looked at the door all three boys ran out of, but then looked at his work desk, where the redhead's belt still laid._

FLASHBACK ENDDED

Mojo reached in his purple cape and pulled out the black belt from the Brick look-a-like. "What happened Mojo? What happened to the Rowdyruff Boys?" He said looking once again at the belt.

Okay, I'm soooooo sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to make it up!

And I hope this clears it up a bit of what happened to the RRB, but who are the three RRB's look-a-likes? Where are they now? What's with the belts? Wait and see!

The next chapter will be longer, PROMISE!

PLEASE REVIEW! Members AND Guest are welcome to review! Thx!


	7. Chapter 6

After school, at Kaoru's place

Kaoru's POV

I walked through the front door with my lime green skateboard under my arm. Down from the entrance was the living room were my dad and my brother; Dai are practicing some wrestling moves and Shao watches/reef. But today I'm not going to practice with them, instead I go into the kitchen, which I on my right to talk with my mom, 'C'mon Kaoru, just ask her for some money to go shopping, you did it before, it's just some clothes.' I thought.

"H-hey mom, can I ask you something?" I said getting her attention from making tonight's dinner, steak and potatoes with her homemade mixed berry pie for desert.

She gave me a warm smile, "Well of course sweetie, what do you need?"

"Well I was-"

"HEY KAORU! C'MON DAI HAS A NEW MOVE TO SHOW OFF AND WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Shao shouted to me from the other room.

"LATER! I'M BUSY!" I shouted back.

My mom looked at me "I thought we would what to practice with your dad and brothers?" she said.

"Well, um I was wondering if I could have some money to go to the store tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well sure, but I don't see why that can stop you from practicing with your father and brothers?" she asked again with a curious look to her face. I knew I was going to have to tell her soon.

"Well, I'm going shopping with Miyako and Momoko tomorrow the get some more, um girly clothes cause um…" I said having a hard time getting the last part out.

"It's okay sweetie, you can tell me anything." She said trying to comfort me, knowing that I was getting nervous.

I took a deep breath, "I'm just getting really tired of people always mistaking me for a boy and it really hurt when this new guy came to close and thought I was a dude." I said looking at my shoes.

My mom rest her hands on my shoulders, she took on hand a raised my chin so I looked straight at her, "Kaoru, I don't what you to feel like you have to change for a boy, if he can't see how amazing you are on the inside without judging you based on your outside, then it's not worth it."

"But I'm still tired of being seen as just a BOY, and not a TOMBOY." I said looking at her; I felt a few tears run down my cheeks.

My mom pulled me into a hug, which I gladly took and whispered into my ear, "Okay, as long as you come back as my little tomboy, I okay with it. I just don't want you to feel like you have to change, okay?" She said looking at me straight in the eye. I nodded. "Good. Know how 'bout you help me make you father's favorite dish so that he can take the news of you going shopping a little bit easier." She said as I giggled a bit at my mom. She always tried buttering my dad up before telling him big news.

The next day at school

No one's POV

The girls meet up at the sweet shop as they always do before school. They were talking 'bout events going on in their classes, until the boys came from behind.

"Hey, you girls wouldn't happen to be talking about use, would you?" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"And why would we be talking about you?" Kaoru shoot back not even turning to face the boys.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you DICHED ALL YOUR EVENING CLASSES AND US ASWELL!" Ikuto yelled while getting an angry symbol. All three boys then crossed their arms at the girls waiting for an explanation.

This caught the girl's attention, the have completely forgot about the boys. They all turned around to answer their questions. Eiji spoke first, "What was with your belts beeping?"

Miyako looked at each boy and stopped at Eiji, "They're for an emergency. Professor Utonium was making some big project but something went wrong. No one got hurt and he had no use for these communicators anymore so he gave them to use for emergency only."

Eiji looked at her with a surprised look on his face, he was about to ask another question when Ikuto stepped up, "What kind of emergencies and where did you go?"

Kaoru looked up from her drink she was sipping, "Family stuff, health stuff and others."

"Okay, but where did you three go?" Kukai asked repeating part of Ikuto's question.

"I was helping my grandmother; she's every old and sometimes needs help with lots of things. She called me because she hurt herself going up the stairs." Miyako replied.

"My dad was injured in a matched so my mom called me and I stayed with him until he work up from being knocked out, Doc said he should be up and fighting in about two weeks or so." Kaoru said looking down at her drink.

"And where did you go?" Eiji asked looking at Momoko.

"I, um, I don't want to talk about it." She replied while she got up and left the store. Kukai watched as she left, then turned to the other two.

"Do you know where she went? I just want to know if she's okay or not." He asked her two friends.

Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other and back at the boys, "We don't know." Miyako said. Kukai's faces failed into a frown as a million questions popped up in his head. Where did she go? Is she safe? Was she hurt? Was she scared? Was it…me?

"We through she was at school with you guys, she never told us anything!" Kaoru said starting to look worried 'bout her redhead friend.

Kukai looked back where Momoko left, he then ran out the door after her to make sure she's safe. He ran down the street and turned the corner only to run into the girl from yesterday.

As soon as she seen him, her frowning face turned into a bright smile seeing him, "Hey sweetie! Where are you running to?" she said looking arms with him again with her string grip.

"Look, I don't have time for this, do you know were Momoko ran off to? She disappeared yesterday after lunch and I just what to make sure she's okay." Kukai told the brown-hair girl.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, then let go of him. She wrapped her arms around her as if she was trying to comfort herself as she stared down the road. "No…"she said as she stared to frown. Kukai was about to continue to look for Momoko when the girl said in a low whisper, he almost didn't catch it, "She's not okay, far from it."

Kukai turned back to the girl with his crimson eyes wide with worry, "What are you talking 'bout? Where is she!?" He said staring at the purple eye girl.

"She didn't tell you?" she asked as Kukai shook his head no, "Well, I just seen her run towards the hospital."

Kukai nodded, "K thanks, umm…"

"Himeko, Himeko Shirogane, but everyone calls me princess." Himeko she as Kukai nodded and started to run to find Momoko again.

Kukai ran to the hospital and asked the lady behind the front desk, "Is Momoko here? Momoko Akatsutsumi?" The lady nodded and told him the room number she would be in.

'298, 299, 300…' Kukai said to himself as he looked for the room number, '304, 305, 306!' He then slowly opens the door, peeking through the crack as he watched the people inside.

Momoko's POV

I was sitting on the chair in between the two beds as the doctor was checking over their reports, status and condition. He nodded, looking pleased with the patient on my right closes to the window. He then turned to the patient to my left, looking over her sheets, ratings on the machine and her physically. His face turned into a frown as he turned to me, I looked at him nervously.

"Well, the surgery helped, but I'm still not sure if she will even be able to walk, talk or worst wake up." He told me. I could feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes as I watch the sleeping figure in the bed.

I look towards the other bed and asked him how the other patient was doing. I was glad to hear he was recovering just fine but I was still worried for the other patient on my left. I walked up to her and kissed her forehead. The doctor was leaving the room when he stopped.

"Hello, and who might you be?" this caught my attention and turned around to find Kukai standing at the door way.

"Um, I'm a friend?" It sounded more like a question, but the doctor let him in any way. He walked up to me, his eyes on the girl in the bed.

"They were in a car crash yesterday, my mom is in the waiting room to hear the news cause she can't bear to look at their injuries." I said trying to tell him what happened, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about what happen to the man and the little girl inside the car.

I once again looked down at the little peacefully sleeping under the white covers, "So that's what you left…" I nodded not even looking away from the bed, Kukai then pulled up and into a hug, "…its okay, I know it hurts, just remember she still has a fighting chance." He whispers into my ear as a started to cry on his shoulder.

"C'mon, we should go. I promise we can visit after school if you want?" He says/asked as he led me out of the room. I nodded and looked back at the sleeping figures in the beds, but I was more focused on the girl, "I'll be back Kuriko." I said as we left for school.

At School, Lunch time

Kaoru's POV

We were sitting at the picnic table under the big oak tree again eating our lunch with the boys. Kukai sat in between Momoko and Eiji, while I sat in between Ikuto and Miyako. Kukai already told us what happened with Momoko yesterday and I felt terrible for her. We were talking 'bout random stuff when the couch came and ran to our table beside Ikuto.

"Hey coach, what brings you here?" I asked as I bit into my sandwich.

"Just making my son isn't causing any trouble." He said casually. The girls and I looked at him with our eyes wide.

"Who?" we all said in union, 'I hate when we do that' I thought.

He then placed his hand on Ikuto's shoulder, "The green-eye devil and his cousins, I'm just keeping an extra close eye on these three so they don't disappear again."

I don't know what was more shocking, he fact the he was Ikuto's dad, or the fact that they were related. They didn't look at all like one another. Then a grade 12 student came from behind the coach and hugged Ikuto from behind. Her name was Emma, she was the coach's daughter and I guess one of Ikuto's older sisters.

"Hey! Are you ready for the party tonight!?" she asked him excitedly.

"Um, can you tell me why exactly we're having a party again?" he asked.

"For Andrew, duh." Emma said like it was obvious.

"Who?" All three boys said as I took a bit out of my sandwich and Ikuto to a big gulp of his drink (probably not the smartest choice).

"Your nephew silly!" she shouted. This caused me to choke on my food, again, and Ikuto do a spit take across the table all over Momoko and Kukai.

After re-covering, he turned to his dad and sister, "My nephew, since when?"

"Last year, he's soooooooo CUTE! Oh, and if you boys want you can bring your girlfriends too." Emma told him. All six of us blushed as red as a tomato.

"Um, Emma, w-we're just f-friends." Eiji said.

"Oh, well I have to go, see you guys tonight." She said waving good-bye and ran off to who knows were.

The coach soon walked off to the field. I decided to ask Ikuto to explain something to me, "Okay, please explain to me how he is your father?"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they do this thing called-"

"I KNOW HOW BABIES ARE MAID!" I shouted trying to get him to stop while everyone else laughs. "I mean you guys look nothing a-like, not even your sister. I would have never guest him being your dad."

Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders while playing with his food, Kukai stayed quiet and looked down at his food, Eiji just blurred the answer right out, "He gets his looks from his mom."

As soon as he said that, Eiji quickly covered his mouth with both his hands, Kukai glared at the blond and Ikuto left.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, the coach's wife left him and his family years ago and apparently one for his kids took it the hardest, I guess it was Ikuto. I then jumped up and ran towards Ikuto to apologise.

Ikuto's POV

As soon as Eiji said that, I knew I was going to lose it, so I stormed out. I ran behind the school making sure to avoid my dad and sis. I rested my back against the wall behind me and slid down to the ground. I rest my forehead on my knees, wrapped my arms around my legs and let all the held back tears lose.

After about 10 minutes, I felt someone tap the back of my head, I looked up to meet a very familiar face. Her deep blue eyes looked down on me with worry in them.

"Hey, what happened? We were just talking 'bout your new nephew and now you're crying behind the school?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

I looked her straight in the eye and asked the one question that asks every day, "Did she come back?" Emma knew exactly what I was talking about, she frown and shook her head no. She then pulled me into a hug as I started crying again and images of that day started to play over again.

_Flashback_

_No one's POV_

_A loud clap of thunder was heard all over Townsville as the rain poured hard on the roofs and created large puddles on the streets and sidewalks. A 6 year old boy was seen jumping from one puddle to the next along the side walk, laughing with every splash he made._

"_Look at me mommy! WEEE!" he said as he jumped into another puddle. The woman behind him laughed at him and jumps behind him, getting him socked. The two continued to jump from puddle to puddle all the way down the street till they reached a red brick house with a big garden in front and a basketball hope on top of the garage. They both ran inside the warm and dry house._

_The woman helped her son take off his black wet rain coat, black rain boots that where socked and hug them up as she took off her things. She then ran into the living room where the green eye boy was sitting on the floor playing with his cars. She grabbed him from behind and started to tickle him silly as the boy laughed like crazy._

"_Hey mom, I'm home!" said a 14 year old girl would just walked in. She has Jet black hair like hair mother and the little boy and deep blue eyes like her dad._

"_Hey sweetie how was school?" she asked as she stopped the tickle fight. Soon both mother and daughter were having a deep conversation about their day with the little boy sitting on his mother's lap. He then felt left out so started to join the conversation as well._

"_I finished my family portrait today!" he shouted with a big grin on his face as both mother and daughter looked down at him._

_The mother than put a smile on her face and asked him, "Well then, can we see it?" the little boy nodded eagerly and ran to get his project._

_He came running back with a big folded piece of chart paper. He laid it flat on the coffee table and unfolded it as the other two looked at the boy's work._

_There were 8 stick figures on the piece of paper with names under each one. The one with brown hair and dark blue eyes was label 'Daddy', the next was label 'Mommy' with black hair and dark green eyes with a green dress. The next figure had black hair and blue eyes with the name 'Isabella' under it with a purple dress, beside her was to figures that looked identical both with green eyes, blue dresses and brown hair with 'Izy' under one and 'Ely' under the other. Next was what looked like a boy with yellow hair and a mixture of blue and green eyes label 'Isaac'. Then there was a figure with brown hair, dark blue eyes and a pink dress with 'Emma' scribbled down underneath. Last but not least were a little boy with black hair and dark green eyes with 'Ikuto' under it written in black crayon like the rest of the names._

_The mother smiled down at her son as the daughter, known as Isabella, continued to study her little brother's handy work. Soon they heard the front door open as another clap of thunder eco in the sky. A tall man walked in with a cardboard box in his hands and a big black jacket on. He placed the box down, took off his coat, wet shoes and walked over to his family in the room._

"_Hey Shawn, how was your day?" the green eyed woman asked with a smile on her face seeing her husband walk in._

"_Well, um, funny story…" the man known as Shawn said, then looked down at his two kids, "Bella, could you take Ikuto upstairs, I need to talk to your mother." The blue eye teen nodded, picked Ikuto up and walked upstairs._

_Ikuto looked back at his parents. The woman had a frown ready to hear the worst while the man looked down at his feet. Ikuto than looked at his sister and said, "First, I can walk" he said with a frown "and second, do you know what happen?"_

_Isabella rolled her eyes and put him down, "I know as much as you do" she replied as she walked off to her bedroom._

"_Know what?" a female voice said. The both turned to see their other siblings looking at them with curiosity in their eyes. The two twins, Izy and Ely looked identical if it wasn't for their clothes and personal necklaces with their own name on it. Isaac had music sheets in his hand from practicing his guitar and Emma was hugging her teddy bear._

"_Something happened at dad's work today." Isabella answered._

"_What happened?" Isaac said looking both curious and worried at the same time._

_Before Isabella could tell them what she told Ikuto, Ikuto shouted "Why don't we go see!" He ran to the staircase with his brother and sisters close behind as they all sat down on the stairs peeking through the bars and into the living room where they could see and lessen to their parent's conversation._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT!" The woman yelled at her husband. She was red in the face with rage, veins popping out of her neck and side of her head in anger. "We have SIX KIDS TO TAKE CARE OF! YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT! WE HAVE A HARD ENOUGH TIME WITH BOTH OF US WORKING OUR ASSES OFF!"_

"_You don't think I realise that! I only quit because I got a call this afternoon from Mr. Gauthier!" Their father shouted back, not as loud as his wife though._

_The woman calm down and looked at him with her green eyes wide, "You got the job?" she asked trying to believe it herself._

"_Well yes, but the only opening was in the travelling department. I know I should have talk to you first, but they were going to pay three times more than what I mad before, we'll be able to support the kids better and not worried every week with food, mortgage and bills."_

"_So when and how long do you have to leave?" his wife asked now sitting on the coach with him._

_He looked up into her green eyes, "Two days from now. I'm going to be gone for 3 months at first; they said that'll be the longest that I'll ever be gone and that most of my money from my pay check will go straight to my family that I make every two weeks." He watch his wife's eyes start to tear up, "Don't worry, it's not forever. In three months I'll be back home with you and the kids in my arms for 3 weeks." He tried to stop her from crying, it only made it worse._

"_Okay, just be careful with your new job, okay?" She said still trying to hold back her tears. Shawn nodded and pulled her into a hug as she striated crying. All six kids started to cry quietly at the thought of their dad going away for 3 months._

_2 Months Later_

_Ikuto was waiting for his mom to pick him up from school, the last day before March break! He looked up from his math homework to find his mother standing by their new volt waggon they got last week. Ikuto then grabbed his things and ran to hug his mom. He was the closes one to her and the family knew that. He wasn't a mama's boy, he was the most courageous, fearless and active one in his family, he was just extremely close to her._

_He jumped in the back seat behind the passenger seat where Isaac sat. Beside him was Emma texting with her new iPhone and the twins in the very back, Izy lessening to her music and Ely playing a game on her iPhone. "How about we go to the new park with the skate park and ice cream parlor?" their mother asked getting all five kids attention. They all shouted yes and asked if they could get ice cream. "Of course!" She said as they drove off to the park._

_When they got to the park, they all jumped out and headed in all different directions. Ikuto grabbed his skate board and safety gear as he and his mom walked over to the skate park. After half an hour, all five siblings gathered around a round table near the ice cream parlor waiting for their mother to return with their ice cream._

"_I wonder what's taking her so long?" Ely asked the others, they just shrugged._

"_I'll go see if see needs help!" Ikuto said. He got up and ran inside the ice cream shop only to find his mother telling to a strange, tall and scaring looking man. He had red hair with black eyes, piercings all over his face, a dragon tattoo on his right arm down to his hand and dressed in leather. "Um, mom, do you need help?" he asked trying to avoid the strange look the man was giving him._

"_Who the hell are you talking to kid?" The man's voice was husky and low. It creep Ikuto, a lot._

"_M-my mom." He said. He then pointed to her. The man looked at her in disbelieve._

_He then showed a very creepy grin, it almost looked evil! "I thought you said you didn't have a family, or kids?" he said as he reached behind him._

_The boy's mother quickly grabbed Ikuto and pulled him behind her, trying to protect him with her body, "Only to make sure you don't hurt my babies!" she shouted trying to slowly back away with Ikuto still behind her._

_Ikuto then saw what the man was reaching for, a __gun!__ "So you have more kids?! Well, can I meet them?" he asked as he secretly showed her the weapon._

_Her eyes widen in horror, "Please, don't hurt him, ANY of them! I'll do anything!" she pleaded still backing away._

_He then narrowed his eyes and gave an evil chuckle, "You know what I want, come with me and I promise to NEVER touch your family, ever." He said as he stretched his hand out words to her._

_She looked down at her son, tears falling down her cheek. She then let Ikuto go and walked away with the man. Ikuto was shocked, he ran after her trying to stop her but the man pulled the gun out and shot it at him. It hit the pavement beside his feet and he fell on his stomach as tears of fear and pain came pouring out._

_The mother stood there in absolute shock and fear for him, but was pulled away from the man._

_Soon the people from inside the parlor and his siblings came running out to see what all the noise was about. Ikuto was pulled into a family group hug as he cried on Isaac's sleeves. After the police and ambulance came, Ikuto told then everything that happened. The other five (Isabella came after getting a call from Izy) started to tear up at the thought of their mother just walking away from them._

_The family then stayed at their aunt Tiffany's till their dad came home. He already heard about his wife waling out on them, but couldn't quit his job now knowing they needed the money more than ever without the support of his wife. So the family travelled with their dad, Ikuto proving to be the most difficult hoping the mom would someday come back. She never did._

_End of Flash back_

Ikuto was now at his locker, he held a photo graph as some tears escaped him once again. Lunch was almost over, but he couldn't go and face his friends and cousins at the moment. He needed time to calm down. Even after 9 years, the pain was still just as bad as the day it happened.

He then placed the picture on the inside of his locker door, held up by two magnets and closed it walking to class before then bell rang.

Inside, the picture showed two people. A beautiful woman with forest green eyes, jet black hair and light pink heart shaped lips. She was sitting on the curve with a stop sign behind her and a little boy sitting in her arms with a big toothy grin into the camera. He too had jet black hair and forest green eyes. On the back was written in cursive 'Ikuto and Cece at the bus stop. March 5th, 2003' two weeks before she left her family.

* * *

Hey! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I just finished my very first exams! So cause the last chapter was short, I decided to write this EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!

So in this chapter, lots of things are happening and you find out a bit about Ikuto's past and family.

Just to clear somethings up, right now his oldest sister, Isabella is 23 and has a 1 year old son named Andrew. The father left cuase he wanted nothing to do with the kid.

Izy is engaged but not getting married until she finishes school and both Izy and Ely still look identical. both are in their secong years of college. Both are 21.

Isaac is in a very popular band in Townsville and they where just about to head to their first American tour intill Isaac found Kukai and Ikuto runnig from something(Story for another chapter) and postpone the tour fora year. he also just graduated high school and is 18 soon turning 19.

Emma is still in the 12 grade and is 17 soon turning 18.

next chapter is going to be the birthday party for Andrew where I'll introduce the rest of the boys families.

plz tell me what you think of Ikuto's family and if you need me to clear anything counfussing. And yes the girls are going(after Momoko and Kuaki visits the hospital, Oh! tell me what you thought of that too!) and their will be some green romance!

so plz review and tell me what you think. I promise I'll update soon, but i might only update once a month. I dont want to, but i'll try do update more often if i can!

Talk  
To  
You  
Soon  
And  
Please  
Review!


	8. At the party part 1

After School, with the girls

Miyako's POV

After school, Momoko and Kukai left to go visit Kuriko and her dad at the hospital. So I decided to bring Kaoru 'really drag' to my place to get ready for the party. I was really excited to finally meet the boy's family! They never really talk about them even though we just meet.

When we finally got to my house 'though everyone say it's a mansion', Kaoru and I went into my room to get ready. I wouldn't normally take me this long to get ready, but Kaoru can put up a fight before putting on something remotely girly so I knew I had my work cut out for me tonight.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING A DRESS OR SKIRT TO THE STUPID PARTY! WHY ARE WE EVEN GOING? IT'S THEIR FAMILY GET TOGETHER/NEPHEW'S PARTY!" Kaoru shout/questioned.

"Because they invited us and I really want to meet their family. Plus you still have to talk to Ikuto about what happened at lunch." I pointed out as I looked through my closet for something she could wear.

I was having a hard time finding something in my closet to fit her style cause I don't have anything tomboy-ish. I then spotted some black shorty shorts that where worn out and looked like the legs where ripped off and dark green tights that I once use for a Halloween costume. I pulled them out and showed them to her to see her reaction.

"It's the best I can do and it's not a skirt OR dress. It might take me a while to find a top though." I told her as I turned back to my mess of a closet.

She took the pieces of clothing to examine them, "I think I might have something at my place." She said as she put them into a bag.

I turn back facing her, "Unless it's not sweet shirts, then sure! It's not like we'll find anything in here." I said pointing back to my pile of clothes. "Just let me change so we don't have to come back!" I turned back into my closet now looking for me.

After 10 minutes, I came out for the bathroom ready for the party I was wearing white skinny jeans, a white under shirt, a royal blue long sleeve crop top that stop just under my chest with one sleeve off my shoulder and royal blue convers with heels on them making me 5 8"(and not those thin heels).

My make-up was light with blue eye shadow, eye liner just in the upper lid and a little pink lip gloss. I also had my hair pulled back into a high pony tail with my bangs swopping from right to left.

"Okay, let's go. I texted Momoko and she said she'll meet us half way." Kaoru said as she got up and walk to the front door. I followed her and we walked to her place. We meet up with Momoko and headed to Kaoru's place. I looked over at Momoko to see what she was wearing and it looked really cute on her.

She had on red mini skirt with black tights that stopped just under her knees, a black t-shirt with a red design on the bottom left of the shirt, bunch of red bracelets on both wrist with red flats on. She had her hair down and was slightly curled. For make-up she had black eye liner on her upper lid only, little mascara and red shimmery lid gloss. She looked beautiful.

We soon made our why in Kaoru's place where her mom was making dinner and her brothers and dad in the living room wrestling each other. We walked into Kaoru's room (I'll describe her room later, I'm lazy XD) and I walked to her closet.

Surprisingly it was well organized; I soon found a lime green tang top and a black leather vest that would show of her curves great! I handed her the clothes and pushed her in the bathroom. While she was changing, Momoko found the perfect pair of shoes, or should I say boots. They wear black combat boots; I also grabbed some black and green bracelets I found on her dresser.

After she came out of the washroom, I did her hair and make-up that I brought over. In the end, she looks great! Her hair was brushed out and reached just below she shoulders, she had on a green beanie, her black vest was left open and she had on the boots and bracelets on her left hand. She had little make-up on; bright green eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss.

"C'mon, we better get going before we're late for the party!" Momoko shouted as she dragged us out the door and to the party.

"Um, Momoko, do you have any idea where we're going? The guys never told us where the party was." Kaoru said as we were running down the street not sure of where we were going.

Momoko stop and turned to us with a big smile on her face, "Of course, Kukai gave me the address!" she replied waving a piece of paper in the air.

Soon we were standing in front of a hug house! You could say it was a mansion! The girls and I walked up to the big red doors and knocked a couple of times. After about 30 seconds, the door opened, but to our dismay, it was someone else we didn't recognise.

There in the door way stood a tall honey blond hair guy with apple green eyes. I didn't know him but Kaoru did.

"Hey Evan, What are you doing here?" she asked looking surprised to see him here.

"I live here, what are you doing here?" He said eyeing the three of us.

Just then, Eiji came from behind him, "Dude, what's taking so long- oh hey girls, you made it!" He said smiling at us.

"You know them?" Evan said looking down at Eiji with a questionable look in his face.

"Ya, there the girls from school me and the boys where talking 'bout. Guys, this is my brother-"

"Evan, I know him. He comes to my place to hang with my older brother, Dai." Kaoru said. Eiji stared at her with a blank expression.

"Nice to see you too Kaoru, I like your new style, it's a good look for you." Evan said, letting us in.

Kaoru blushed slightly at the comment, "T-thanks"

"C'mon, everyone else is in the living room." Eiji said grabbing me hand and pulling me behind him. I could feel myself blush from the touch. He then open the doors where everyone else was.

No one's POV

Eiji pulled Miyako to visit the rest of his family. Momoko and Kaoru were left standing at the door way with Evan standing behind them.

"Go find Kukai and Ikuto; I'm sure they'll love to introduce you to everyone. Kukai would most likely be by the dessert table," Momoko's eyes lit up at the sound of 'dessert table', "and Ikuto would be with Isabella and Andrew." Evan told them as he walked by the two girls to go and mingle. The two girls then separated into the crowd looking for the boys.

With Momoko

Just like Evan said, Momoko found Kukai by the dessert table talking to Emma. Momoko walked up to the two standing behind Kukai. "Hey Momoko, you look great!" Emma said greeting her. This caused Kukai to turn around, once he saw her he started to blush a light pink that didn't go unnoticed by either girl. Momoko was slightly blushing at what he was wearing too. He had blue jeans, a tight crimson red shirt with black sleeves that showed off a bit of his muscles and a red cap worn back words this time.

"H-hey Momoko, glad you c-could make it!" Kukai said as he was trying hard not to stare, but failed.

"Well thanks for inviting us, I can't wait to meet you family!" she said with a cute smile on her lips, which only made him blush even harder.

"You don't mind if I show her around do you?" Kukai asked Emma. Momoko walked up beside him.

"Nope, you two love birds have fun!" she yelled out as she walked away. Emma's last statement caused both to blush once again.

Kukai was the first to snap back to reality and pulled Momoko towards another crowd of people, "C'mon, there's someone, really _ones_ you have to meet." Kukai told her as he held her hand.

Soon, they were in front of and beautiful woman with red-brown hair, silvery-blue eyes and dark red heart shaped lips. Beside her was a girl about 9 with dark brown hair and silvery-blue eyes. The little girl had on a light powder blue dress that stopped at her knees with a black belt around her waist, her hair in a low side pony tail over her right shoulder and black flats.

"Momoko, this is my mom, Koreena and my half-sister, Shawna." Kukai said pointing to the woman and girl.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Momoko said reaching her hand out to the woman. She gave her a smile and greeted her.

"The pleasure is mine. I've been waiting to meet the lovely lady that has my son love-struck!" the woman said.

This cause both teens to blush like crazy and the little girl, known as Shawna to giggle at their expressions. "MOM!" Kukai shouted out of pure embarrassment. This caused both Koreena and Shawna to laugh at the boy.

"What's so funny?!" shouted a little boy behind Momoko. This caused her slightly jump (and into Kukai too XP).

The boy had dark brown hair and silvery-blue eyes like Shawna and looked to be around the same age too. Shawna then walked beside, "This is my twin brother, Josh, younger than me by 15 minutes!" she said with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Who's the pink eye girl?" Josh asked pointing at Momoko.

"This is Momoko, the girl from Kukai's school." Shawna said introducing her to Josh.

Josh looked at Momoko and said "So you're the reason why he's kissing his pillow at night!"

Kukai's face turned an even darker shade of red out of embarrassment, again. Momoko couldn't help but giggle at this.

Kukai then turned to both his half siblings, "I know where you sleep…" he hissed at them. Both Silvery-blue eye kids looked at him with new found fear in their eyes as they ran behind their mom.

"So Momoko, tell us something about yourself?" Koreena asked trying to change the subject knowing it wouldn't end well if they continued it.

But the twins weren't done with their conversation just yet, "Ya like do you practice with a pillow too?" Josh shouted from behind his mom.

"Or did you two already give each other some sugar?" Shawna asked grinning at the two teens.

This caused Momoko's face to turn a dark red at the thought of her and Kukai's little moment in the green house at school the other day.

_Flash back_

_Kukai looked over at Momoko and grabbed her chin in between his thumb and index-figure while looking into her cotton pink eyes, "I love sweet things too." He said while giving her a quick peck on the lips and whispered in her ear "and you taste very sweet to me." He leaned back and smiled._

_End of Flash back_

"That's enough you two! If I hear one more comments like that, I'll take away ALL your privileges!" Koreena shouted at them as the two went pale in the face in fear.

As she was yelling at the twins for being so immature and rude, Kukai put his arm around Momoko's shoulder and walked her away from his crazy family. "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't think they would say things like that." He said as the two walked through the crowned of people.

Momoko was trying to control her blush but was proving to be difficult with how close he held her to his own body. Soon the two teens where sitting on one of the couch. Kukai was sitting near the arm of the couch with his right arm wrapped around Momoko's waist. The two were casually talking for a while despite how close they were to each other.

"So where did you get your hats from, I only ever seen you were two, but mostly that red one." Momoko asked. She took off his red baseball cap and examined it.

Kukai watch her study his most prized possession as he thought back of how he got it in the first place. "My dad gave it to me" he simply said.

"Really? How come I haven't met him yet?" she asked.

Kukai looked away for a moment as the memories of his dad started to appear, "I…I don't want to talk about it, k?" he asked slowly turning back to her.

Momoko looked puzzled for a moment but didn't want to force him into talking if he didn't want to. She'll ask Eiji or Ikuto later or maybe she should ask Koreena? She gave him his hat back and quickly changed the subject to something else.

With Kaoru (Same time Momoko was looking/talking to Kukai)

Kaoru was walking around in the huge living room trying to find SOMEONE she would recognise, but to her dismay she found no one. She soon fell on a white couch that seated 3 with someone on the other end of it. She had sleek black hair in a high pony tail, black dress pants, blue blouse, blue flats and deep blue eyes with light make-up. The women turned to notice Kaoru sitting on the opposite side as she.

"Hello, I don't think we meet before?" she asked scooting closer to hear her better in the buzzing room.

Kaoru was at first startled before shaking her hand and properly introducing herself "Name's Kaoru, I was invited by Ikuto and his cousins. Now if only I could find him."

"So you're Kaoru? You look nothing like how he described you! OH! I'm Isabella, his oldest sister." She told Kaoru with a worm smile.

Kaoru looked at her with a questioning look "What do you mean 'look nothing like how he describes' me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, he just told me how he thought you were a boy when he first met you, nothing bad."

"Oh" Kaoru said looking down at her boots.

"Hey, you said you couldn't find him?" Kaoru nodded, "well, he's just over there talking to our aunt" Isabella said pointing through the crowd of people. Kaoru turned to where she was pointing and saw Ikuto holding a little baby and talking to a tall blond woman. She got up and walked over to them through the crowd standing behind Ikuto as he was talking to the woman.

"So how does it feel to be a-OH! Hello! And who might you be young lady?" said the blond woman once she notice Kaoru.

"Hey, I'm Kaoru, one of Ikuto's friends that where invited here." She replied.

This caught Ikuto's attention and turned around only to find a hot and new version of Kaoru in front of him. "K-Ka-K-Kaoru!" he said astonish.


	9. Author

Hello peoples, I'm so sorry I haven't up dated since like forever, but with school, the play(which is now done!) and other stuff I just couldn't keep up! And then there is the fact that I have I bit of writers block…I hate it. Jurying the time since I last updated, I do have a rough draft of the story all the way up to chapter 12! And maybe even beyond that. But what I have been noticing as I was rereading the story so far is that most of the characters, even some of mine, are really OOC. Before I make any more chapters I want to say how sorry I am and that from now on im going to try and write them a bit more into character.

Sadly through, this isn't a chapter if you haven't notice and to make it worse I got grounded of any internet access for who-knows-how-long, and yes I did sneak into my parents room to post this on the computer, hehe.

But rest assured I am working on part 2 of chapter 7, and its going to be exiting! Little hints of what to expect in the next part of ch.7 and the rest of story; New team of villains, interesting battles, secret identities discovered and the RRBZ returns bigger and more powerful, but there's a twist…

Sorry if I got you excited about a new chapter, but its on it way! And once I do post the new chapter (or chapters, wink wink) its going to replace this author note here. So sorry again for the long wait, and I will be up dating for my other story very shortly soon too! TTYL and Plz review/comment


End file.
